


better by now

by morganarosier



Series: station miranda [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganarosier/pseuds/morganarosier
Summary: this song is ‘better by now’ by the ritual





	better by now

**Author's Note:**

> this song is ‘better by now’ by the ritual

Andrea locked door of her apartment and went straight to the kitchen, she desperately needed a drink. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass. Another day, another night.

On the way home the reporter had passed by the Elias Clarke's building, like she did almost everyday, but this time she saw it. She didn't think Miranda saw her but she shivered as she watched the older woman got into her car. She tossed the empty glass on the sink and held on the table on her back.

(I write messages I'll never send

I'm not okay but if you want then I'll pretend)

Reaching for the phone she glossed her fingers on her name. On her email she had a thousands messages she would never send and her heart ached at the thought that glimpses across the street would be all she'd ever have.

It's been two years since Paris.

Since she left without answering Miranda's call. Without looking back.

She misses Miranda, so much she goes out of her way to see the editor for a few seconds.

(But you said I'd be better by now

All my friends said I'd be better by now

But who cares? 'Cause I'm not better by now)

Closing her eyes she tried to breathe but sometimes it's too much and all she wants is her old life back. She misses it all, the crazy demands, the long and difficult hours and even Emily. She would give everything to have it back.

Crossing the room, she sat on the couch putting her head between her legs. That's her life these days. She gets up at 5am and goes to work on the New York Mirror, she's covering politics these days. On her way back she tries to see the older woman from far away only to be disappointed when she doesn't.

But sometimes it's better this way.

Everything is better than this misery she falls when she catches the white haired woman leaving. She considers calling Doug, the only friend still speaking to her after all the mess she put everyone through, but quickly dismiss the idea.

Doug always says that she'll get better, 'just give it time', but it's been two years and she's not better. She's not even close to better.

(Leave the lights on when I sleep alone

And I know I should but I just can't let go)

Andrea takes a quick shower and looks at herself proudly for not crying. The reporter only stopped crying a month or so ago. Putting on some sweatpants she connects her phone on the charger and makes sure the volume is on. Still after all this time she's still waiting for her call. For anyone to call.

Anything is better than the radio silence of her nights.

Sleep doesn't come easily, it never does.

(I miss you, I miss me

'Cause if I miss you, then I miss me

The me I was before, the me before this all

Yeah, I miss you and I miss me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is part of my mirandy playlist works on spotify. Just posting on this site. Sorry for the english


End file.
